what have i done?
by the EX. Mrs. Joseph A. Morelli
Summary: Finding the man of her dreams, Stephanie tries to fix her life, and Carlos Manoso is along for the romance they both have been waiting for. AU. BABE HEA. disclaimer throughout story.
1. Chapter 1

**What have I done?**

**I can't believe this headache…where am I?**

**I was having a blast with my best friend Mary Lou; she was getting married next weekend so I flew her to Vegas for girl's last hurrah.**

**Only now, seeing with my left eye only…..I am not in our room.**

**No pajamas**

**And that isn't Mary Lou snoring in bed with me.**

**This can't be happening.**

**I read about this, girls go wild…just never thought I would be one of the girls going wild is all.**

**The snoring stopped.**

**Then started again.**

**Whoever it is better have a damn good body and a fine face is what I am thinking.**

**Struggling out of bed, I take the sheet with me and notice a hairy man.**

**An extra hairy man.**

**Thinning hair on the top.**

**Vomit rising up in my throat.**

**I rush to the bathroom.**

**And empty my stomach in the toilet.**

**As I splash cold water on my face.**

**I see the glistening on my finger.**

**Fuck me.**

**I am married?**

**No**

**No **

**No.**

**What the hell is going on here?**

**I have a job here; I work as a server in the casino.**

**Even though I can drink on the job here and there, never would I ever get married.**

**Uh nuh. **

**Not me.**

**I am Stephanie Michelle plum**

**What have I done?**


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe she got married, to someone she didn't know?

Wtf?

Coming out of the bathroom, the smell of stinky feet assailed her nose, it was a good thing her stomach was empty; otherwise she would be hurling into the toilet right now once again.

The occupant of the bed stirred, and she watched the man come around.

Their eyes locking on each other, seeing sober who the other person was.

She saw a hairy man, chest hair and all that fur.

His brown eyes checking her over from top to bottom and back to top; locking onto her pale face marked with distaste.

He saw a vision in front of him, a beautiful woman; the answer to his prayers.

He was a lonely man.

A cop from jersey looking for some fun.

'Is this your idea of a joke?' she asked the man.

Waving her hand in front of her face.

Stunned was the word to use for Joseph Morelli.

He wasn't here in Vegas for anything but a good time.

Look to him like he picked up a wife somewhere along the way.

'I can't be married, I don't know you and this joke has gone on way to long,' she kept talking. Her arms waving around in the air.

Good thing the sheet was holding together.

Joe looked at her entranced with her beauty. Hearing the voice he knew he would never forget.

He held up his left hand, which also had a wedding band on it.

'Looks like we're married, why don't you come back to bed?' he said grinning at the woman.

His prayers had been answered.

Her nightmare had just begun.

Married to a stranger.

Good thing the casino had a lawyer on retainer for their employees.

His name was Carlos Manoso.

That was the first thing on Stephanie's mind as she scrambled around the room; picking up her clothes from the floor.

She fled into the bathroom; getting dressed and ignoring that man talk to her thru the door.

Coming out face to face with him, thankfully that extra hairy body was covered up in clothes so she wouldn't have to retch again.

'Come here and give your husband a kiss,' Joe told her.

She didn't even know his name.

She met his gaze head on and retorted, 'I need to know your name, so I can tell the attorney to look for the license, and get this sham of a marriage annulled.'

Joe looked down at the floor, hearing her tell him, ' look I was drunk when this happened, there is no way **I was in my right mind to get married to someone I don't even know much less remember. I can have the papers filed right away; all I need is your name.'**

A feeling of rejection came out, once again.

No one wanted him.

Or

Even loved him.

Life was bitch indeed.

'Never mind,' Stephanie said to him while she opened the room door, 'he can find out just by my name'.

Slamming the door behind her, Stephanie took a deep breath and called the office.

Arranging for a meeting for that very afternoon with the attorney, Mr. Manoso.


	3. Chapter 3

Intrigue.

**a/n not mine. AU. **

While Stephanie was getting ready for her appointment with the attorney, Carlos Manoso was researching all he could find out about his newest client.

Only child, parents dead. Grew up in Las Vegas and has a degree in Finance from her college she attended on a scholarship. She was on the fast track to becoming the overall manager of the restaurant she worked in called table ten. Stephanie now worked as a server when needed but most at home in the background; ordering supplies and holding accountable all the employees there.

His background search showed a beautiful woman as well; 5ft 8 inches tall, weight to him looked ok, perhaps underweight. Brown hair and blue eyes, she had her own apartment there at the casino; just like he did in the executive wing of the hotel part of the business they both were employed by.

' What on earth could she have a problem about' were Carlos's thoughts as he kept on with his research.

Although Carlos had his own business separate from his law firm, he still kept his office there and found the commute wasn't that bad at all, merely a few floors in-between.

His other business was working for wealthy clients keeping their homes and business secured from intruders. Out on the strip it was run by his partners, Lester Santos and Bobby Brown. His other partner served with him mainly in the Law office when he was working there and in the security side when Carlos was needed; Tank had been invaluable as a partner, helping him start up both offices simultaneously. Both had attended Law School, graduating at the same time from Yale Law School, deciding on the west for their business.

Tank had his own interest in Law; specializing in white collar crimes that were running rampant on the strip at the moment. Both the partners were on retainer for the Casino/Hotel and both were worth every penny paid to be council at large.

He was intrigued by what Stephanie Plum needed; thinking it was something simple and she would be on her way afterwards, never giving thought to him meeting his future when she arrived in a few hours.

He hardly gave a thought to having a personal life, money was good and for right now in his life he was content.

Tank was busy in his own office researching Stephanie Plum at work and what he saw on _video in front of him; gave him a good idea of what exactly she needed to happen._

He stopped the video and strolled into his partner's office unannounced, just like he always did. Calling the scene up on his flat screen TV, both saw _the hairy man slip something into Stephanie's drink at the employee station._

And that man helping her back to his room; the camera caught the room number, they saw his name was _Joseph A. Morelli of Trenton New Jersey._ Stephanie couldn't even walk, he was practically holding her up; a wedding ring was on her finger, one they noticed hadn't been there before.

Searches were immediately started by both for the chapels on the strip for a marriage license, he was finding out maybe Stephanie needed more than advice and a quick run through of Joe Morelli's life was proving that out.

Morelli was the same age as Stephanie; he had been demoted from detective to uniform recently due to his temper and him having sexual assault charges pending from a victim of a crime he was investigating. He was no prize living at home with his mother Angie Morelli, and his father turns out was deceased having been killed in a knife fight over a woman that was not his own wife but someone else's.

A few hours later showed Mr. Morelli attempting to leave the hotel without paying for his room he had there for a week. He was now sitting in the Las Vegas Police Station, holding cell number 3. No bond hearing until tomorrow.

Stephanie walked to the door of Manoso Law Firm, and knocked firmly. Tank saw her on camera, 'what a beautiful woman' he thought to himself, 'this should be good' as he saw Carlos opening the door, to what all three would refer to as later on 'the future'.


	4. Chapter 4

Questions & Answers.

Tank noticed Stephanie smoothing down her blue t-shirt dress; her nervousness was evident as he focused in on her biting her lower lip. Rapping on the door with a firm knock, he also saw his partner, Carlos take a peek at himself in the office mirror.

Stephanie had just seen Mary Lou off to go back to her life, what a freakin' night she had had. Not one she was planning on with her best friend, she had rushed to get back to her apartment and make the meeting on time.

Grinning to himself, he stood and went to the front door while Carlos started opening it; smile on his face as he knew both of them made an imposing pair for anyone to see. Usually intimidating he did hope this newest client wouldn't be thrown off by their appearance, like many were.

Stephanie met their eyes and all traces of nervousness left immediately, she felt hope for the first time since she woke up from her own personal hell; these men would save her.

Shuddering at the thought of being married to an extra hairy man; she needed help in the worst way; she did remember talking to him at the restaurant; she was working that night. What a blur it was to her when she thought about being married; she freaked out. To that man? That extra hairy man? No way in the world would she do that.

Carlos's brown eyes caught the blue ones looking up at him. He was a few inches taller than his newest client, and Tank was towering over her since he was about half a foot taller than Stephanie. He took her outstretched hand, feeling an electric spark running up his arm at the contact he had with her.

'Stephanie Plum, pleased to meet you,' she said with confidence. 'Carlos Manoso, at your service,' Stephanie heard seeing the man in front of her in his black suit, he was still holding her hand.

'allow me to introduce my partner in our law firm, Tank Sherman. When you employ me, you get us both, we hope that is all right' Carlos was talking.

'Ms. Plum' tank said to her. Taken aback at her smile at him, she had no fear of him either. His size or deep voice did nothing to intimidate her at all.

'Call me steph, please. I have an idea I will need your help more than this one time.' Stephanie answered Tank. Carlos tugged on her hand, guiding her over to the client area, coffee and bagels all set out with yogurt as well for a midafternoon snack.

'Please help yourself', she heard. Pouring coffee for all three of them, Stephanie took over the refreshments, her hostess skills coming into play. She took a deep breath and meeting their eyes told them about waking up in a strange room, a naked man in bed with her and a wedding ring on her finger. Stephanie had no idea she got married, she needed an annulment but she didn't know his name even. She did tell them that the idea of marriage to an extra hairy man had her 'worshipping the porcelain gods' that morning.

Marriage played no part in her future; her career was everything to her. 'Could you please help me? I have no idea where to start to look into the mess I am in, my life has to go on and I need answers to these questions.'

Carlos let tank explain that she was drugged that night, it may be too late for blood work to find out what with, but the culprit was one Joseph A. Morelli whom she was married to. Seeing him pour something into her coffee on the computer screen in front of her while she was at work was what sent her into a rage. 'I knew I wouldn't be married to that rat bastard on my own, did you find the marriage license? Please tell me you did, or didn't, I just need answers.'

Tank informed her that so far they had covered about 90% of a search for the license; nothing was popping up on their radar. So far, it looked to both of them that the marriage never happened, "**thank Christ for small favors then'** is what they got for a reply.

Plus a show.

Stephanie let out a tirade that would make sailors blush the curse words coming out of her mouth. Carlos just sat back and enjoyed what he was seeing in front of him; she was up pacing not believing this was happening to her, a smile on his face as well as Tank's. Stephanie felt the current of electricity around her newest attorney Carlos, and while pleasurable and something to think back on, right now she needed to vent.

After all she had to be to work a few hours.

She had a job and wasn't one to take advantage of the situation by calling into work and finding someone else to replace her.

And while the meeting happened, Lester and Bobby made their way over to the accused room; looking for evidence of the drug he gave Stephanie Plum. Whistling out loud, Lester couldn't believe the pig sty condition of the hotel room.

Both were through in their search, several items were bagged including a vial of liquid, with no label. Bobby got the call from tank to head over to the law office and get some blood from their newest client, Stephanie Plum.

Both saw her picture on their own searches of her and actually couldn't wait to meet her. Lester saw her and thought 'what a beautiful woman'. Bobby thought like Tank, 'maybe Carlos could have a life, if he just asked her out,' after reading about her.

Stephanie got high marks in all of her college classes, and her employment record was impressive as well, Bobby found out.

Morelli still sat in jail; more due to the fact Tank pulled some strings with the chief of Police who was a personal friend to all four of the partners. When he heard about their new client on a 'need to know' basis, he lost the paperwork for a court date. If Morelli was trying to skip out on paying for his room, that made him a flight risk.

And Vegas wasn't going to jersey just for this man. Not even if he was extra hairy and drugged women. He would sit right there, courtesy of Las Vegas police department, no matter how long it took.

Carlos enjoyed the time with Stephanie, seeing his other partners enter the office sent his jealousy factor into overdrive; he didn't like the way Lester was looking at Stephanie.

Not at all.

Not that there was anything going on with her, but still.

Yet.

'Babe, why don't you relax? You have to go to work in a little while' Carlos said to her after introducing her to the two newest men he worked with. Bobby took her blood filling several vials and he and Lester helped themselves to refreshments. Everyone noticed Stephanie pouring coffee for them, a hostess once again.

She met Carlos's eyes and said the million dollar question 'what's up with the Babe comment? Care to share, Mr. Manoso?' her voice playful.

What was up with babe?

Carlos had never been challenge before by a woman like this.

He had no idea where the babe came from, to be honest, it just slipped out. And all eyes were on him, once again.

**A/n not mine. Hope you are enjoying this little AU.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If.**

If Carlos Manoso was a less self-assured man, he never would have been able to meet the blue eyes that were twinkling when looking at Stephanie Plum. It didn't make a bit a difference his three best friends were watching their interplay.

'You are a babe, looking angelic in your clothes, but cursing like a sailor when you found out you were manipulated. You're an enigma to me and I will be damned to tell you that never have any of us met someone like you before.'

Stephanie's burst of laughter rang out in the room; letting all the men relax even further in her company.

There was a knock on the door, and after hearing the voice say 'enter', in came their secretary/bodyguard in the form of Hector. 'Boss the last search came back and there was no marriage license found for our client, Ms. Plum' directing his gaze directly at Stephanie.

Answering her smile directed at him, Hector came over and shook her outstretched hand; introducing himself to their newest client. She saw a slim Hispanic man with another built to die for body, just not in the way of the rest of the room.

Stephanie was squirming on the couch; in need of fanning herself. So much testosterone was in the room all at once she needed to at least fan herself, much less drink down a gallon of ice water.

'So now what we do?' she asked the room.

'now, we talk to Morelli as your attorneys to find out what his intentions were with those wedding rings, if there was no license filled out, then you can throw the rings away, unless you would rather pawn them,' Tank told her.

'I want to press charges for the drugging, hopefully that rat bastard won't ever be allowed back in this state again, and this nightmare will be over. I have life gentlemen, and I need to get back to it.' For some reason she explained to these new friends of hers, 'my life doesn't fit well with relationships, in the past or now, and as I see it in the future as well. I work unheard of hours, and my lifestyle doesn't fit the norm as I am sure you all have realized.' Stephanie told them all.

Lester, Tank and Bobby took note of Carlos's face when she explained her personal 'no relationships' rule to them. Flashes of disappointment were glimpsed as he shut his emotions off as she was talking to them. But they also saw determination on his face as well.

Interesting to see the flash of almost adoration on him as he looked at Stephanie. Carlos never dated; the man was all work work and throw in some more work. He was determined to keep his business growing both in the Law Firm and their Security Company as well.

It was time for him to step off his self-imposed celibacy rule and enjoy life for the first time; he just didn't know how. Tank and the other men all had relationships outside of work; sometimes they even stuck around for more than a couple of weeks.

Truth be told; they were anal retentive when it came to women, except for hector; he had a two year long relationship going on now; it helps to bat for the 'other team' as he put it.

After making plans to file charges against the man who drugged her, first thing in the morning, she was shot down on that idea and Tank arranged for the Chief of Police to be waiting here for her to give her statement.

He came in and shook her hand, and informing her that his bond hearing was in the morning, she was needed in court by 9 am, hearing a 'damn Skippy' she would be there, he took her statement along with the video of Morelli dropping the liquid into her drink, Stephanie staggering against him in the hallway, and into his room. They also had a picture of his face grinning down at her, as she leaned into him trying to stay on her feet.

Also on the video was him sliding the ring onto her finger as well as his own while trying to open the door.

Peering at her watch, she stood up and shook everyone's hand; leaving Carlos for last 'why don't you come to my restaurant to work this evening? Say around 7 pm? Dinner and drinks will be on me.'

'Babe' was what she heard.

Dialing the office she made sure the table was still open, finding out it was she told them all, 'no worries as it can go under a line item in my entertainment budget, my way of saying thank you for helping me out of this nightmare.'

The men all smiled back at her, confirming they would be there. Carlos once again tugged on her hand, the draw to each other was enough a blind man could see the romance starting already.

'Tank, you are in charge while I walk Stephanie to her apartment,' Carlos said never taking his eyes off of her.

It was a good thing it was only a few floors away right?

Turns out they lived on the same floor; just opposite ends of the building is all.

Both had two bedroom penthouses, on the seventh floor. Tank and the other men all shared the floor with them, just in apartments. It was their choice where they wanted to live but Carlos had made sure once he took up his office space in the building; his employees were covered as well as a perk for being partners.

Funny how they never ran into one another before; and now by a stroke of luck they found each other.

Stephanie gladly kept her hand in his grasp, she intertwined her fingers with his, a sense of peace washed over her, she wanted this man, but she wasn't sure about it, relationships were something she didn't do.

After putting herself through school, Stephanie applied for her first job at Table Ten, it was her goal to reach finance manager by a certain time in her life, and so far she was on the fast track to achieving it. Hours were long and brutal, but she managed her life just fine.

Highly regimented in her life were certain things; she worked out every day in the fitness center the hotel offered, Stephanie also volunteered Carlos knew from the searches at the Local Homeless Shelter, she was there three times a week, helping dish out food for meals.

And now this joke of someone drugging her, Stephanie was finding it hard to keep her rage from consuming her, holding hands with this man was centering her and giving her other feelings. Carlos was a version of a wet dream, his hair fitting his corporate image, a diamond earring in place but not looking gaudy at all.

Their long strides to the apartment was slow, neither wanted this to end, after just meeting each other a few hours ago, it felt right to keep her hand in his, Carlos was feeling protective of this woman walking beside him.

'Well, her I am, home safe and sound,' she said, a smile on her face looking up at him. Everyone in the office was watching their interplay from the cameras installed on their floor. In their line of work it helped to be prepared. Carlos looked down at Stephanie, never minding his men were seeing their interaction on the monitors.

He put both hands on either side of her face, leaning in slowly invading her space. He reached out a tucked a stray curl behind her ear. His mouth was inches from hers. Stephanie's eyes were fixated on this incredible man, she wanted a kiss from him and she had imagined what he would taste like, the same thoughts in his almost black eyes looking at her as well.

Lowering his head even more, his lips caressed hers, as her mouth opened to allow his tongue into plunge into her, both wanting to taste each other in the worst way; never imagining how much that kiss would rock their world.

He pulled her into his strong embrace, moaning at feeling her lips on his.

'Babe, I want more from you, will you please go out with me?' he forced himself to take a step back when asking this slim woman in his arms. Carlos never wanted a date so bad in his entire life, finding someone that completed him so well.

Stephanie replied, looking up at her superhero; the man in front of her was adorable, perfect even in her point of view. 'Of course, but my life really has no time for a relationship, but in this case, I can make an exception.'

Her fingers were still in his hair, how glorious it felt to her, and to Carlos he moaned as well. Never had he been entranced with anyone like he was with the vision in front of him.

Reluctantly they parted, sliding her keycard into her door; she looked up at him, and said 'see you in a few hours, Carlos.'

She opened the door, hearing 'babe' before she closed the door behind her. Smiles were on each of their faces; Stephanie touched her lips feeling the heat of his kiss. Carlos was smiling, his employees were gob smacked at his face now, and he finally looked alive, almost human.

Now Stephanie and Carlos had to wait to see each other, a mere few hours.

Both were happy, in their own way.

**Hope each and everyone one of you readers are enjoying this AU story, which we all know is not mine.**

**Care to leave a review?**

'


	6. Chapter 6

Company for dinner.

What a change a few hours could make, for strolling behind their hostess were five of the hottest men she had ever seen in her whole life. Her section this evening only consisted of this one table, the help was on deck but Stephanie took over this one table only.

Table ten was known for only having ten tables, which was the catch, what made it special besides having to wait a few hours for your reservation. Their food was magnificent, all spicy and authentic as the original restaurant that came from New Orleans.

This time however; Stephanie had taken the liberty of reserving the Private Dining room for them; their menu had already been selected, the wine chilled along with sparkling water, all courtesy of her 'entertainment budget' she was allotted per month. It was nothing really; a free meal taken out of the budget she kept for the business.

Stephanie looked like a vision to Carlos; her hair upswept high, some tendrils he just wanted to play with; imagining his hands in those wonderful curls of hers like they were a few hours ago. Her outfit of a black tuxedo fitting her slim body to a t. the blue shirt she wore matching her eyes.

Following her into the dining room she had taken over, the guys all looked around at the scenery, rich colors on the wall, the linen tablecloth, fine china awaited her guests. And the view was breathtaking; looking over the glass wall and seeing the atrium just out of touch.

'Hey guys,' Stephanie said once everyone was seated, Tank and Carlos at opposite ends of the table; leaving plenty of room for the other three men sit and enjoy their meal. Stephanie had chosen well; for these weren't just any normal sized men; each had a body of a Greek god, she thought to herself.

Well, except for Carlos. Stephanie thought of him as a demi god after all. Everyone one of the men had dressed for the occasion, although their ties reflected their personalities perfectly. Carlos and Hector had on grey silk ties; Lester chose green that matched his eyes perfectly. Tank and Bobby had chosen well; blue that matched Stephanie's eyes. It seemed like she had made quite the impression on all of them in the short time they had met the newest client of Manoso and Associates.

When he returned to the office; he found it abuzz with the news of his friends seeing him give Stephanie a kiss that was out of the norm, this whole situation with her was out of the norm for the law practice.

For once, a woman was leading Carlos instead of the other way around. Ever since starting his law firm and the security business Carlos had his rules. Work. Work. Work. Work out even. But still the word work was used to describe his lifestyle.

He was smiling they saw when he entered the room and told his friends, 'I have a date with Stephanie.'

And that's when it started, the men let it fly, giving Carlos all kinds of teasing. Lester called her 'beautiful' right to his face and Carlos stepped up and said, 'mine,' to him. Tank was just cheeky grinning he had seen Carlos sitting there at his desk, noticing her picture on his computer when he was researching her background.

She had opened the first bottles of wine and water, filling their glasses and then started them off with the salad, she had a feeling everyone would like her selections she had chosen from the menu.

Spinach and Crab salad was followed by Hawaiian Snapper and Rib eye's for the men; she included some Lobster Mac and Cheese as well as desserts; cheese plates and fruit and for the sweet tooth there were a choice of Milk chocolate Mousse cake and coffee to round off their meal.

Stephanie took time to take a break here and there and join these men she could now call friends; they had seen her at her worst today, and now they saw her in her element. She was glowing in excitement over the meal, enjoying every bite of whatever she had in front of her, but never taking the time to eat it all. Her job kept her busy this evening; from talking to a few clients of the restaurant to settling a squabble in the kitchen, she was glowing with her enthusiasm for her job.

Even though her job tonight was overseeing the main dining room as well as the private one, all eyes were on her, just basking in her laughter and the questions she shot at them, keeping the conversation going as only a personable woman could do.

Carlos couldn't take his eyes off of his 'babe', they had exchanged personal numbers as well as office ones, so they could 'be aware' of what the other was doing throughout the day, and the evening would soon be upon them when their first date was happening. It was taking too long for Carlos; he had to wait five days until her next day off, and knowing she was a few floors below where he worked and lived, would be torture.

But she gave him her work schedule and he could see maybe instead of working out at 4 am like he usually did and was showered in his own place by 5, could be changed to 5 am when Stephanie arrived in the gym.

Compromises were needed if he wanted to be in her life, she wasn't kidding about her lifestyle and how busy she was, if he wanted anything to do with this 'babe' of his, he needed to be the one to adapt to change, not her.

Once she had cleared the dishes and dessert was upon them; Stephanie told them that she got a call about the bond hearing in the morning for Morelli. And she was attending that to get a good look at the man that could have ruined her whole life. A plea deal was rejected by the district attorney; unless Stephanie signed off on it.

'Babe, we can go with you to the courthouse, I have a case there as well right after yours as a matter of fact, so it wouldn't be a problem at all. And if Morelli doesn't admit your marriage is a fraud, we always have the results of the drug we found.'

While holding onto Carlos's hand Stephanie learned it was Ketamine that Morelli used to dump in her coffee, it came back as traces were in her blood stream, very small trace but still it was there, combined with the bottle they found; the test was conclusive. Her memory loss was due to that fact, and Morelli seemed to be a desperate man, they had video of him hitting on various women throughout the night, he stumbled into her restaurant by chance, and was stationed near where her cup of coffee was. He used the opportunity given when she was away working to dump it into her drink.

Like a flash, anger was coursing through her body. She couldn't help but think ' thank god I passed out' and thinking back to Morelli telling her, 'come back to bed to consummate our marriage' before she left the room. A nightmare for her, but one Stephanie was looking forward to ending once and for all in the morning.

Turning to Carlos with a smile on her face, she answered 'that's fine if you are in the area, but I don't want to take advantage of your offer, to show up in court. I am perfectly capable of handling this on my own, once and for all. After it's all over with, I will be happy to give him the receipt I got when I pawned the ring this afternoon. After all, I donated the money to the homeless shelter I volunteer at; wonder how he will feel about that?"

Then men all laughed right alongside Stephanie; they could hardly wait to see his face when he learned of that fact.

Standing up Stephanie told the guys, it was time for her to earn her salary and would either see them in court or 'around the building sometime,' all the guys stood up and gave her a hug, as well as kiss to the forehead, leaving her and Carlos alone, at last.

'Babe' was what Stephanie heard, before receiving his goodnight kiss, 'if you need anything or want to talk, you know how to reach me, I don't know what this magnetic pull it is we have towards one another, but I for one will be counting down the hours till I see you again.'

'I warned you about my lifestyle, let's see if you can keep up, Mr. Manoso, shall we? I'll be in the gym early in the morning,' Stephanie told him before giving him a kiss in return. Her tongue plunged into his mouth this time, letting him know she liked to be in charge as well.

Reluctantly they had to let go of each other, her fingers were in his hair, and his hand was on her ass and the back of her head.

'What time do you get off work, I can wait around or come back to walk you to your penthouse,' Carlos told Stephanie.

Her laughter filled the air, 'I can never say exactly what time I get off work, Carlos, this is why I don't have many relationships under my belt. My career is everything to me, I worked hard to come this far, but if you want to call me in a few hours, maybe we can arrange for you to escort me home.'

They reluctantly parted, each going their separate ways. Of course, the guys were waiting on both of them to come out of the room, each being privy to his business after all they were just 'watching his back' so to speak.

Stephanie blushed and gave the guys a cheeky salute along with a smile; Carlos followed her, his eyes on her retreating figure, a bigger grin on his face, if possible.

**Okay folks, will be posting Monday-Friday. See you next week, when coming up is jomo's bond hearing. Any thoughts on that happening?**

**Will he make it out of Vegas, ever? What were his plans, being the extra hairy man that he is without a life…tell me…..?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thoughts.**

Morelli couldn't get over the fact his ass was still sitting in the jail cell, he was fuming mad at getting caught. Was it so bad that, once again, his plans were thwarted?

It was just one more time he didn't get his way, he was sick and tired of living with his mother and grandmother. He was a grown man; with a job.

His Aunt Rose's house was going to be his next week, so now he wanted a wife.

And kids.

And he wanted a dog.

Morelli was all about Morelli; he wanted to be loved, he needed to be in control, never mind the fact his mother Angie had set him up with numerous women who, after their first date, never returned his calls or picked up the phone when they (luckily) saw their caller id with his number on it.

Joe even tried to do the personal ads on the internet, not even that match dot com got him a date; even when he was honest about wanting a wife and kids, no one replied. What's a man to do?

He wanted what **he** wanted, when **he** wanted it and nothing was happening on that front.

So to speed up the process, he got the drugs from the Trenton lock up and came to Vegas to score a wife, legally, or by any means necessary.

Surely he could find someone here; the town had women galore.

He just had to find one, were his thoughts before heading out. He thought he found her, in that chick from the restaurant. He was drinking in the casino and came in for a bite to eat.

She was beautiful, and nice to talk to.

He had the liquid with him, and waiting for the right moment, he stalked her with his eyes, watching her every movement in the room. When he saw his chance, he took it. Joe thought he was getting away with what he wanted.

Now that he was found out, he was facing the wrath of the chick he tricked. Her lawyers had paid him a visit, intimidating to the point his public defender called a halt to the meeting when Joe started hyperventilating. When he admitted what he was up to they just laughed at him for stooping so low. One of the attorneys "suggested" both a hair removal kit for his body as it was everywhere and a shower because he stunk! That is what the attorney said to him.

His cellmate had just arrived and he really wasn't looking forward to that either. He caught the name of Hector before he went to sleep. Little did he know drugs were placed in his cup of water he had in the cell. Tank had pulled some strings to give Morelli a wakeup call; letting him know how it felt when he woke up naked in his cell. Hector slipped out of the cell, heading back to his job at the Security office. He had thrown Morella's uniform away, leaving him naked as the day he was born.

Paybacks were a bitch.

Work finally ground to a halt for Stephanie. Once the dining room closed at ten pm; she took the ledger back to her office and was busy balancing the books, pleased to note the profit they made that night.

Her cell phone rang and it seems the man of her dreams hadn't left at all. As a matter of fact, he occupied her break table off to the side of the dining room, watching and smiling at her when he caught her eye while she was closing up shop. 'Carlos, why don't you come back to the office? Do you have time? I am just about finished up in here,' Stephanie told him.

'Babe' was his reply. An employee led him back to where she was sitting behind her mahogany desk, looking professional to the inch of her life. "Please sit down, Mr. Manoso," Stephanie purred, as she came out from behind the desk, walking directly to him.

'Is there something I can get you, to make you more comfortable," she continued on. Carlos pulled her onto his lap, laughing at her shriek of mock outrage, 'I only need you, babe, "Stephanie was told. Once again, their kisses were becoming heated, and he groaned when she got up. 'I have the bank deposit to make tonight before I can leave Carlos, will that be a problem?"

'Babe' meaning no problem whatsoever. His problem was he wanted another kiss, and he wanted it now. All his life Carlos knew he was good looking in a rugged sort of way. He played around when he was younger, but now he had no social life. Work had consumed all of his waking moments for years.

But now, he was seeing life from the other end. He wanted her in the worst way, wanting her time, time he could spend to get to know his babe. He took a drink of the ice water she gave him, toasting him silently with her own glass as she got her paperwork in order. After taking care of some phone calls that came in while she was there, Stephanie stood up and stretched, taking her hair down and with flick of her wrist, her curls were tumbling down; Carlos was watching her every movement, like a predator after seeing his prey for the next meal.

Carlos thought how 'could someone be so innocent and yet so breathtaking beautiful 'as the woman in front of him.

Keeping her eyes locked on him, she strode over to him, taking her hand in his and pulling him to his feet. 'Ready?" was the only word she asked him.

'Always' was his reply.

Shutting off the office lights and saying goodnight to everyone still working; Stephanie and Carlos strolled out of her place of business, hand in hand.

After taking her bag of money with the receipts to the front desk and getting her deposit slip back, they noticed that once again the Casino was busy. After all, Las Vegas never sleeps. Stephanie slipped her hand into Carlos, and he was the one that intertwined their fingers, as if he was afraid to let go of her.

**It was now or never for Carlos, time to 'man up' with this woman beside him.**

Carlos looked down in her blue eyes and softly spoke, 'I always thought that I would be alone in life, I never imagined that I could meet someone that took my breath away like when I first saw you. I've become so enamored of you, that my thoughts are centered on when I can see you again, " Carlos told leaned down to tell whisper in her ear, " Did you know we have exactly **120 hours** till our first date? Here I am, a man with two jobs, and I used to live to work, and all of a sudden I think of you, and work doesn't matter as much. I hope with all my heart and soul, that you Babe, feel the same way as I do.'

Carlos tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, gently caressing the side of her face with his index finger.

Time stood still for them at that very instant, when Carlos Manoso declared his love for Stephanie Plum.

Stephanie reached up and cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand when he had started talking to her, keeping his face close to hers, she told him, 'I have to be glad for this to happen to me, this distraction in my life, for it led me to you; Carlos Manoso. I also have thoughts about you, about us. I can see the days ahead will be lonely until those hours pass, but we do have each other now in our lives, needing your help; I found my future.'

Their kiss was one that lovers only dream about, tenderly their lips met, each wanting to keep what they just confessed to themselves.

They had found happiness in their lives; for the first time.

**Even though I forced her too, Cindy Lou can through as a wonderful reader once again, thanks girlie girl.**

**A/n oh yeah, not mine. Very AU.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forever yours.**_

As they were turning to go to the elevator to their penthouse floor; her name was called behind her, 'Stephanie, wait.' Stephanie turned to see one of the managers from the front desk motion her over; they both walked over to see what was needed.

Carlos knew what it was; Stephanie was the receiver of his gift. Handing her a floral box, she lifted the lid to find an orchid.

'It's a wild orchid, babe' Carlos told her as she picked it up and inhaled the fragrance. Stephanie was committing all this to her memory bank, for something to ponder when her evening was over and she was left all alone. She picked up the card and read the words in Carlos's elegant handwriting, _**forever yours, Carlos.**_

Words were not spoken, on their walk back to her penthouse door, just two hearts that were learning to beat the right way, in sync with each other. 'well, here we are," Stephanie told him, still holding onto his hand; both were afraid to let go, thinking this was a dream that they found each other. She looked up into his brown eyes, just melting at the love she saw. Carlos saw her returning his look, his breath caught seeing Stephanie's love and trust come into play.

'Would you like to come in, for a little while, I know it's kind of late and all…" the words trailed off from Stephanie's mouth as Carlos had his finger there, quieting her down. A smile that lit his whole face up at her invitation was her answer, and she slid the card key into the slot, opening her door.

Lights automatically came on, highlighting her view from the living room window, staring out onto the strip below. Soft music also started from her built in speakers, she loved classical music, it soothed her after working the hours that she did. The city that never sleeps can also be used for this town, for Vegas stayed open all the time. Both gravitated to the picture window where her soft aqua sheers hung down, she pulled them back so they could admire the view; arms came around her from behind, encircling her waist. Lips were on her neck, softly nibbling.

Stephanie let out a sigh, how perfect her day ended, even though it started out as day from hell; finding out she really wasn't married, all a joke to the man who drugged her; desperate for a wife to come home to, _please, as if she ever wanted to get married._

Lester saw the couple close the door, his apartment was the one closest to Stephanie, he watched with a smile on his face as they looked to him like a perfect fit.

Funny, they never ran into each other before but now since they all met her, she was everywhere it seemed. Tank looked over Lester's shoulder, seeing the couple go into her home. SMACK! 'Quit gawking Santos, and leave them alone." Shrugging his shoulders in defeat he closed the door as quietly as possible. Bobby, Tank and he were playing poker anyway; it was time for their weekly match, only missing Carlos to make the fourth player. It was a weekly tradition and Hector was already in suite of rooms down the hallway, with his current main squeeze all tucked into bed, snoring comfortably.

'So what did we find out about Stephanie? What about her parents and family?' Bobby asked Tank as the game progressed. ' Her parents died when she was in her late teens, she came out here on a scholarship and worked her way through that business school, her best friend is still Mary Lou whom she has known for years. No marriage, no babies in her past, nothing. She is as good as her report shows her to be. I think she will give boss man a run for his money though. She works unheard of hours, and she's a health freak from what the records show. She is always in the gym downstairs, swipes her key card as often as we do. I 'm surprised we haven't run into her by now; the woman is a machine in work and has no quiet down time; well, till now, ' Tank told the other two.

Even though they were all five partners, Hector being included; Carlos was in charge mostly of the Law office for sure, and had a running computer feed to the security office as well going at the same time. Bobby and Lester were in charge of the day to day operations, giving Tank and Carlos a verbal and written report of the past 24 hours activity. It was Lester and Bobby that helped pull the story of Morelli's life together, finding out how little regard the Trenton Police Department had for him.

These five men had been through numerous harrowing experiences in their younger lives and now wanted to enjoy the fruits of their labor; which was why the security business was started. Bobby and Lester knew Tank, who hooked up Hector as well, and all pooled their money equally to start up Manoso & Partners Security. There were others that worked for the partners, but none had the clearance of these five men to get the job done; suffice to say, monitor duty was the main chore there, going out on security breaches as well as doing the almighty paperwork that piled up high.

Stephanie had changed from her work uniform to her lounging pajama's she wore in the evenings. A blue two piece silk short set caught Carlos's eye as he strolled over to her, knowing their evening was coming to a close. She tugged on his hand for a change, and pulled him down to sit beside her on the love seat, still looking out over the strip. His arm went around her shoulder, tucking her into his side. 'What are your plans after court, Carlos?' Stephanie asked him. 'Would you like to come back here for lunch? I am going to help prep the evening meal at the shelter before I head into work, usually that's how I do everything in my spare time,' she said looking up at him.

Another smile from the man in front of her, 'well babe, I'm not sure how long the case will be going on, however I do know it's after Morelli's bond hearing, and I do plan on picking you up to make sure we don't miss out on seeing what happens. I can call you from the courthouse once it's over with; as we have closing arguments then it goes to the judge for sentencing. Tank and I have had this case for a couple of weeks now, and it's time to end it once and for all. _But I am sure of one thing; I'll be seeing you in my dreams tonight, and every night. That's a promise I can make you, Stephanie.'_

He silently asked permission with his eyes, before he leaned down to kiss this woman sitting next to him; he felt like he was coming alive for the first time in his life. This woman was his, and thankfully the 120 hours were now down to about 118 for their first date. Her fingers tangled in his shirt, as she pulled him down to match him kiss for kiss. He as well was kissing her as there was no tomorrow and he didn't want to give up his lovey, much like a child with his or her favorite toy.

Stephanie walked him to the front door, dreading to see him go, but knowing they would be together soon. Carlos was feeling the same way, hating to say goodnight but knowing they needed sleep, it felt like they could talk about anything and be comfortable doing so.

They each had found a home in the other.

'Goodnight Carlos,' she told him, bringing his head down to her level, kissing him tenderly, her tongue seeking permission to enter, nibbling on his bottom lip.

'Babe' was the response from him; he was breathless with the passion between them.

Each was looking forward to gym time in the morning.

And

Both had smiles on their faces as the door shut.

**Waking up to a draft on his body, he felt cool air on him even though the scratchy blanket was covering him up, what was going on? Morelli remembered being thirsty, and after finishing off his meal and drink; he went and stretched out on his bunk, he thought he was getting a cell mate today, but he couldn't remember the name exactly. Throwing the cover off; screams were heard from his cell, Morelli was naked as the day he was born.**

**A/n thanks Cindy Lou! And I mean really thanks for the snarky comments as well…jk jk.**

**Not mine/very AU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tick. Tock.**

**The hours were dragging according to Carlos and his thoughts. Five days had become four while they both slept in their bedrooms, on the opposite end of the floor. He had reluctantly left her penthouse, late last night, only to find him standing outside her door; listening for her locks to engage.**

**He was standing still as a statue for a couple of minutes still smiling, but hesitant to leave; having nothing but time on his hands, waiting until he could see Stephanie again. **

**Carlos was dragged into Lester's apartment. Bobby had been giving them a blow by blow account looking through the peep hole. Their boss was a goner for his 'babe' and the guys felt like they needed to have some fun with him; striking while the iron was hot, so to speak.**

**Having a beer with his friends; Carlos laid out what he was going to do on the following day. Since everyone met in the gym downstairs early at 4 am, he was changing his routine to 5; that was when Stephanie worked out, he couldn't stay away from her, he was determined to spend as much time as possible with her. **

**Carlos did tell the men that he had her schedule almost memorized; from her early morning workout time to when she went and volunteered serving meals at the homeless shelter. Lester mentioned changing his time as well, just to yank the tiger's tail; once again Carlos told him 'mine', with a snort Lester flipped him the bird and the roughhousing began. Even in his suit instead of his workout clothes, Carlos had no problem pinning him to the ground with a determined look on his face telling him, 'I don't share'. Then they both got up and finished their beer that had been sitting on the table.**

**Stephanie was lying in her bed replaying the past 24 hours in her life, remembering waking up naked with a strange extra hairy man in a bed she didn't recognize. She also remembered the revulsion she felt when she thought she was actually married to that man. But most of all she remembered seeing the most expressive brown eyes locking on hers when she knocked on her lawyers door, needing help.**

**Carlos Manoso was someone she wanted to get to know better, but her life really was complicated, hectic at times even. Did she have room for someone in her life? Stephanie was always career oriented even early on in college. It was her dream to open her own business someday, dealing in finance; this was a mere stepping stone on the way to achieving her goal. Could she slow down maybe in her life to allow someone in to it?**

**Losing her parents at a young age shaped her into being the person today. She never wanted to be a stay at home wife and mother, not happening to her. When both her parents died in the car wreck, she was heartbroken for a time, but not that long actually. She had not been home to see them for some time now as her mother always wanted her to change, 'give up that silly idea of a career and settle down, like she was supposed to.' Her father was her role model; actually she was a daddy's girl and understood Stephanie's plan in her life to make something out of herself by going to college and working hard. So the depression over their deaths hit her hard but it was her daddy she mourned over.**

**Turning over in her bed, watching the glowing lights shine thru her windows, Stephanie closed her eyes and dreamt of the man that had already stole her heart, Carlos Manoso.**

**Down the hallway at the opposite end; Carlos was having thoughts of Stephanie as he was in his shower, he was stroking himself at the thought of their kisses they shared, he moaned when he came over his hand, smiling as he thought of his love sleeping at the other end, just yards away from him.**

**The hours were counting down, not only to their date, but seeing her first thing in the morning.**

**Alarms went off early in the morning, and both Stephanie and Carlos woke up for the day grinning like fools at the thought of what was going to be their morning routine. She went over to her huge walk in closet, and chose what to wear, bike shorts and a sports bra all in black, her tank top was blue. Sneakers on her feet, she went to have her coffee, already done thanks to her automatic time she had set for earlier.**

**Carlos as well got up and was excited to get the morning off to a good start. He had made a few notes by his bed last night before sleep claimed him, what to have ready for Stephanie in the next few days; anticipation was building in his heart and soul over finding her on his office door step just yesterday. It seemed like they had known each other for longer than that. When he researched her before their meeting; he found he was drawn to those eyes, and finding out her parents had died; she was alone in life, struck a chord within him. Carlos grabbed his workout gear, all in black as usual; it was his favorite color, basketball shorts and a tank top, socks and sneakers; the man was on a mission to see his love a few floors down.**

**Angie and Bella Morelli had arrived at the visiting room to see Joseph; surely this was just a misunderstanding on his part, right? After finding out the exact charges about him tampering with a woman's drink, trying to falsify marriage records as well and trying to trick the woman into thinking they were married, Angie about had a heart attack. Having found out as well from the officer on duty he had two plane tickets, suddenly the charges were more serious, planning on transporting someone **_**across state lines while committing a crime; it got way more serious. That was federal charges he was facing too, all thanks to his hubris thinking he was 'entitled' to a wife.**_

**Surely it was all not real. Angie knew Joseph was having a hard time in finding anyone to date, but doing this? To a woman, it was a reminder of how she ended up pregnant by her dead husband, even though protection was used, she ended up pregnant and force to marry at a young age. Bella was heartbroken for Joey was her favorite of all her grandkids, sure he could be a handful, but he needed to settle down with his job, never mind a wife. It would happen when it would happen.**

**Thinking they would be able to bring him home after maybe paying a fine, their thoughts were shattered when they found out the woman was following through with pressing charges, after all. It was up to her to decide was going to happen, besides the judge, it was this woman that had his future in the palm of her hand.**

**Being admitted into the visitor's room at the jail, both Angie and Bella were shocked at his appearance, he looked sleepy (still feeling the aftershocks of drinking his tainted water) and disoriented as well. The Morelli women never knew Joe freaked out screaming bloody murder when he woke up naked that morning, he was a babbling idiot. No guards would come to see what he wanted; he was on his own, naked and shivering under the rough blanket. It was breakfast time before Morelli got to see anyone, and it was only because his meal needed to be served, otherwise no one would bother him at all, or see what he wanted. The Chief had somehow moved him down the totem pole in service there; after he met Stephanie at the law office, Chief Roberts decided to let Hector have some fun when he was told Morelli's jail uniform was in the trash, he just tipped his head and went on about his business.**

**He was allowed to get dressed only when he found out he had court and that his mother and grandma were here. Too bad they didn't have any underwear his size either.**

**Joe told them not to worry, it would 'all work out' after all 'it was his word against hers', he really didn't want them to hear that the vial was found with the drug in his room search. Or just what he had planned for her but; the warrant they had was legal and Joe could feel the fear clench his stomach as to what was going to happen in a few hours from now. He tried to put a spin on it, but Angie was not playing along, this time. 'Really Joseph, I did expect better from you, what were you thinking about, drugging that poor woman? Thinking she would go **_**willingly**_** with you?'**

**He had no answer for his mom; he was desperate to settle down is all. His motto 'by any means necessary' flicked through his mind, but he couldn't tell her that.**

**The Morelli women left, even more disheartened about this chain of events. Both knew Joe was spiraling out of control, and really what was wrong with the women they set him up with? Bucktooth and some with lip hair, but really beggars can't be choosers, right?**

**A/n once again to Cindy Lou I owe thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who leaves the state?**

Grinning at each other across the room, Stephanie and Carlos's eyes met. The music was thumping out of the speakers. Carlos saw her jumping rope and in the mirror on the wall, their eyes were still locked on one another, 'what a good day' they were both thinking, starting their day off like this was something each wanted to tell the other, but chose not to, just yet.

Stephanie changed her mind though; she dropped the rope she was using for her cardio warm up, strolled right over to him, and on her tip toes, with her mouth mere inches from his; told Carlos in a breathy voice, 'good morning, I missed you.' Before her lips crashed onto his, she was being lifted with his strong arms securing her to him, he took over the kiss; letting all his longing for his 'babe' come through.

Throats were clearing behind them; his friends had changed their schedules too. And from the smiles on their faces, each were enjoying seeing the sight before them. Stephanie mock glared and said 'we aren't your _**entertainment to be laughed at**_; maybe you could get a life of your own?' all the while feeling Carlos silently laughing along with her. Putting his friends in check was priceless from this tiny woman in his arms. He could easily carry her around all day and not be tired; she weighed hardly anything.

'Aw beautiful, you would make us go away? Seeing you in his arms gets my heart racing already' Lester told her.

SMACK! Lester got hits on his head for that comment. Stephanie giggled, her arms still around her man's neck, softly she told him, and 'I could get used to seeing you like this every morning'. His grip tightened on her, letting Stephanie know he felt the same way.

Slowly she slid down from his arms, and going over to the jump rope she continued her cardio. They needed distance from each other as the pull was almost electric in their feelings and they were here to work out, something Stephanie firmly believed in. Carlos took up the treadmill as tank and Bobby were busy lifting weights. Lester got on the other side of Carlos using the bike; and soon the music was blasting the gym.

She also had taken advantage of her morning by packing her swim suit in her backpack, intending to swim laps in the hotel's pool; Carlos had done the same after talking to his babe about her workout routine, it was the last step she did before starting her day. Seeing her come out in a one piece tank swimsuit, in blue to match her eyes was about his undoing. He wanted to feel her in his arms once again. So a game of water basketball was started with everyone joining in; hector was already in the pool; leaving his bedmate snoring away. Time flew by for them, and by the beeping of her watch; exercise was over; and court was coming up in a couple of hours. Everyone walked up the stairwell to their floor; fingers interwoven with each other; only this time it was Stephanie who walked Carlos to his door.

'I would ask you in, babe…..' he told her; she turned the tables on him by giving him a kiss to shut him up, and said afterwards, 'I'll see you in a few hours, Carlos' she purred in his ear.

Never looking back but knowing his eyes were on her retreating figure, Stephanie had a bounce in her step going into her own apartment, looking back down the hallway at his form standing there, she blew Carlos a kiss.

And he caught it.

Humming with energy, Stephanie got into her shower, her outfit already picked out for court and work. It was made for the day ahead and so wearing it to chop some veggies at the homeless shelter wouldn't be a stretch at all; Capri slacks in navy with a white sleeveless blouse. Sandals as well. Comfortable clothing for the Vegas heat this time of year; Stephanie had called ahead for having lunch delivered from downstairs to Carlos and Tanks office, it was a nice surprise, fresh fruit and sparkling water along with turkey club sandwiches and salad. Once again coming out of her "entertainment budget", but that was all good.

Carlos was getting ready as well, his usual suit fitting him; buttoning the white shirt up and slipping on his tie, his thoughts were on the plans he had for his babe, today was the first day for them to be in effect; he could hardly wait to see her reaction. Maybe to steal some time with his babe as the day went on; her schedule was already in his phone on the calendar as he was nothing if not prepared.

Carlos the head of two businesses for the past years was evolving into Carlos the man in love for the first time in his life and didn't want to miss a thing with this woman that has so captivated him.

Tank and Carlos met with the district attorney for Morelli's bond hearing, offering suggestions on how to make 'this nightmare goes away' from Stephanie's perspective. Trying to transport her across state lines was a different matter; the feds were already in the courtroom wanting to take him in, knowing he had sexual assault charges pending in Trenton was another reason; he was a flight risk. Carlos wanted Stephanie to be out of this situation hanging over her head and had done all he was able to as a lawyer; now it was time for the bond hearing to begin.

Stephanie strolled into the courtroom looking fresh as a daisy, who knew they all had been in the pool just a short time ago. She went right up to Carlos, displaying her new necklace that was delivered a short time ago; the wonder woman emblem gleaming out from the silver chain. 'Carlos, it's breathtaking,' she told him giving him a hug. His arms gladly held this woman of his heart.

Tank just looked over and grinned at the couple; his best friend finally had a life and he couldn't have picked a more perfect woman for him if he tried.

They each sat down, Stephanie in between the two men as Morelli was brought into the courtroom. His eyes widened at seeing the beautiful woman in front of him; wondering how he was going to get out of this mess. His defense attorney, Mr. James told him the feds were in the courtroom wanting to take him to their jail due to the fact he already had the airline tickets made out for a trip to Trenton. For him and a passenger. The vial of liquid was also being entered into evidence. And this courtroom hearing was only for bond; to see if enough evidence was there to go to trial. Since he was from out of state; he was an automatic flight risk, never mind he was a cop. The charges from Trenton would also be factored in as well.

His freedom hung in the balance of one Stephanie Plum who was staring right now at him with a look of pure hatred on her face. Angie and Bella Morelli were sitting directly behind their 'joey' hoping to give him support in just being there. They also looked at Stephanie; Angie thought to herself, 'that poor girl, what did he do to her?'

They were about to find out; as court was called into order.

The proceedings went swiftly; evidence was entered into the court system, outlining what was found and what Morelli himself had admitted to the police. Federal agents were called up to the stand for even though it was a routine bond hearing, they wanted their man; badly.

After conferring with Stephanie; it was agreed, let Morelli go away, and go away now; she had a life to live with the man by her side, and she would be damned if he stuck around. Having him barred from ever returning to this state was good enough for her.

The one condition however was he had to get on the stand and admit what he did; Joe was sworn in to tell the truth; and then the questions began. How he wanted a wife, he had a future; he just wanted someone to fall in love with. He just happened upon Stephanie by accident; in her restaurant to get something to eat. He felt a pull towards her; and he had the vial of Ketamine already with him, so why not?

He couldn't bear to look at anyone in the face; not even meeting his mother's eyes. But he was desperate and still was actually. He looked over at Stephanie and said 'I'm sorry for all this mess, you didn't ask to be drug into my life.' And then he shut the hell up; knowing when to be quiet for once in his life.

Morelli was still handcuffed while on the stand, being a flight risk and all and now he was led out to the car transporting him to federal custody. Angie and Bella following behind, sobbing quietly. Determined to help joey anyway they could.

**104 hours until their date; Carlos whispered into her ear.**

**Shivers of anticipation went up and down her spine.**

**They both could hardly wait.**

**And the clock kept on ticking for the date.**

**A/n…thanks Cindy Lou….for everything.**

**It's an au folks; let Morelli go away finally without bitching about the charges and all, ok?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Making changes.**

From the day they met; Carlos and Stephanie had become inseparable, except for work; all their free time was spent with each other and his friends.

It was much more fun to watch each other in the mirror on the gym wall, than going down there by themselves. Lester kept on getting smacks on the back of his head; he made so many inappropriate comments about Stephanie and her relationship with Carlos that she had taken to smacking him herself.

Slowly each were aware of the time coming for their first date; Carlos had planned this out throwing ideas out there, rejecting them just the same for the more he knew his babe, the more he wanted to sweep her off her feet.

And he did literally.

Each day in the pool area, Stephanie was getting piggy back rides from him. If you turned around they were having lunch together often in his office, with the private door closed and locked.

Not to mention if you tried to find Carlos in the evening, chances are he was in the office of the newest Financial Director for the restaurant, Stephanie was just promoted and all her hard work had paid off. If he work to do; he just used the new desk she had moved in for just that purpose; it didn't matter to him where he worked, just being around his 'babe' made it all worthwhile. His laptop was portable and he could work from anywhere.

Her hours didn't change much but now she was here and there in and out of her office, her cost cutting measures about getting fresher select items once a month, had the waiting list for that dining experience even more in demand.

This was her turn to shine, she had earned it and Carlos wouldn't miss it for the world. Each day brought a new surprise for one of them; brunch in his office that she made in her spare time just for them to share, her birthday cake at the homeless shelter so all her friends and the people she served food to as well; humbled him.

Carlos had found the perfect gift for her, he shopped until he found it; giving it to her that night, Stephanie cried when she read her wall hanging;

"Colpo di fulmine. The thunderbolt, as Italians call it. When love strikes someone like lightning, so powerful and intense it can't be denied. It's beautiful and messy,

Cracking a chest open and spilling their soul out for the world to see. It turns a person inside out, and there's no going back from it. Once the thunderbolt hits, your life is

Irrevocably changed."

― J.M. Darhower, Sempre

_**For that wall hanging fit perfectly; both had been struck by the thunderbolt, their lives intricately woven together for all time.**_

It was the little things in life that mattered to each of them; it wasn't about the material things; time together was all each wanted.

Carlos was taking on a new law associate, possibly grooming him for being a partner; something unheard of but yet needed, he wanted a life, and the only way to get that was to hire someone everyone knew already. Tank had already got the plans in motion for that to happen even before Stephanie came into their lives, first as a client, then a friend, soon to be something more to everyone but most especially Carlos.

Manny Ramos had just graduated from Tank and Carlos's old Law school. Lester knew his brother, hence everyone knew of Manny and his work ethic. Like his soon to be employers, Manny graduated in the top three percent at Harvard Law School, his personality was very outgoing and naturally he was introduced to Stephanie Plum as well.

Everyone had a nice dinner at her restaurant again celebrating the arrival of the newest arrival to Manoso and Associates, Law firm. Only this time, it was in her very own office that dinner was served to her guests, another line item in her own entertainment budget. Sometimes it was good to be the boss.

It was the day before their first date; although it was going to be special, Stephanie was thinking of what she already knew of the man that had captured her heart and soul.

An only child himself, Carlos had no living family as well. His friends were the family he had, so he told her. He loved to read and he relaxed by listening to classical music while unwinding from his days at work either with his friends for poker night or reading a book.

But that was before he met Stephanie; now their evening were spent in each other's company, most likely in her penthouse, it was a total opposite of his own, she preferred light colors to his dark ones, and it was here that heated kisses were exchanged and their relationship really came to fruition.

Carlos was in this for keeps, just like Stephanie was; both were ready to take another first step together after the date.

He seldom went out, and his security business he was letting Tank, Bobby and Lester buy from him. He loved the law practice don't get him wrong, but downsizing was the key, there was always money to be made, but Carlos had invested since he was younger in the stocks and bonds and had a trust fund set up for him by his grandparents that his parents had contributed to as well.

Very well off indeed; he had worked only for something to occupy his time and his life with. And now that Carlos had found what he had been missing all this time was a life. A life to share with someone that was as driven as he was but who also made time for others; content just to do nothing, or playing cards with his friends, both relaxing in each other's company.

The sexual tension had grown until besides Carlos and his hand; Stephanie had installed a state of the art shower massager, and she let Carlos know about it as well, he growled finding she was satisfying herself that way; he wanted to be the man to take on that 'job'.

But both knew it was too soon, so instead of being upset when he saw the shower massager, her gave a blinding smile and said the words 'only you, Babe.'

Tick Tock.

The night before their date had Carlos leaving her penthouse earlier than usual as the date started before sunrise, what did he have planned?

Kissing her softly goodnight, found Carlos admiring Stephanie in her pajama's her short set was black as his eyes were at that moment.

'goodnight Babe', he told her; once he let her go from his arms that is, 'see you in a few hours' and Carlos stepped away from her doorway, only this time it was Stephanie watching his retreating figure, a big smile on her face.

He stopped and turned.

There she was, in her doorway.

This time, it was Carlos blowing her a kiss.

And, she caught it.

**See you next Tuesday for the date chapter, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Hugs, Margaret**


	12. Chapter 12

Down on bended knee.

Stephanie had found herself over the past few days, daydreaming of her and Carlos, she even found herself writing on her doodle pad; Stephanie Michelle Manoso over and over again. She was an innocent in the art of relationships, her career and schooling having come first, and for once in her life, she actually changed up her work schedule.

Both her and Carlos had taken an unheard two days off in a row, and since Carlos had partners, Tank and Hector along with their newest associate Manny agreed it was time he had a life, and to 'go and get the girl ' were Tanks exact words.

Little did they know that was what Carlos intended to do. He had planned this date out with having plenty of room to improvise if the situation called for it. It was all about Strategy and to a degree he was the best, but Carlos was finding out that ' living in the moment' with Stephanie was something he had grown accustomed to; and he wanted that in his everyday life and was determined to get it.

A tapping on her door at the unheard of hour brought her to her feet, having been asked nicely to get up at a certain time and to pack for two days and evenings. She was wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt with sneakers on her feet and a jacket was lying on top of her suitcase.

Carlos greeted her with his ' babe ' and a tuck of her curl behind her ear, right before laying on her one of his wonderful kisses; who hijacked the kiss was anyone's guess, but Carlos had to pull back and tell her ' if we don't stop we'll never get out of here', and Stephanie's blushing took effect immediately.

Leading her out to his car, he tucked in his woman and headed out. Knowing exactly where he was going, he tried to answer her questions the best way he knew how without giving anything away.

Stephanie snuggled down in the seat of the car, never having been in a jaguar before; she enjoyed the trip immensely even though it was before sunrise; something about being planned that way…

Carlos pulled up into a field it looked like and helping 'babe' out of the car, he grabbed her jacket and a picnic basket and with his arm around her shoulder; helped her manage her way in beginning dawn.

It was imperative that they make it on time; it was all about the right time with the right person that made his heart beat a little bit louder.

Coming upon their destination, Stephanie saw her wildest dream come true; a hot air balloon ride for just them, and a worker to help guide them along the way.

Slowly Carlos met her eyes and said ' babe, will you go with me? ', She looked up at him and said 'yes' it will always be 'yes, Carlos '.

He picked her up and swung his babe over the basket, sitting her down gently, and then he was in with her, picnic basket in his hand.

Slowly the balloon left the ground and up they went, admiring the sunrise coming up; the guide didn't say a word; he knew about true love, it was why him and his own wife had five children, and this couple was in love, any person could see that.

Being held securely in her mans arms, Stephanie looked up and told him, 'thank you for this wonderful time, I can see forever up here,' and tugged his head down and she gave him a kiss, that had Carlos moaning with pleasure.

Opening up the basket, he poured them his favorite drink, hot chocolate, even with baby marshmallows on top, Carlos didn't forget the man inside the basket with them either, silently they all toasted each other with their cups clinking, it was the only sound heard besides the hot air that was guiding their balloon ride taking them over the strip.

The view of Red Rock Canyon at sunrise, brought tears to Stephanie's eyes, it was so beautiful, seeing it from up above, and in Carlos's arms, it was a dream like surprise, one she wanted over and over again.

Pulling out the next breakfast surprise for all three of them; it was a banana blueberry smoothie, filled to the brim of the glasses when he poured it. Anticipation was having Stephanie's face shine, her stomach growling with hunger, she took her first sip and let out a big sigh, once again Carlos was perfect in knowing what to bring for him and his babe.

The balloon ride came to a halt about two hours later, sunrise had given way to daylight, and Stephanie hugged the flight guru fiercely in thanks for a memorable ride. He had given her pictures he had taken on the flight, and he told her; ' no thanks are needed, it was a pleasure to see a couple in love'. Carlos paid the man, leaving a handsome tip in the envelope, money well spent indeed.

Leaving the balloon ride behind them, and driving away, Carlos took her hand and kissed the back of it, asking her 'ready for more?' and Stephanie looked at him and told him, 'where ever you go, I am there with you.'

Driving off towards their next destination, both were lost in thoughts of each other.

Words were not needed anymore between each other; both were content in the silence in the car. Coming upon a private Air Strip, Carlos helped Stephanie get unbuckled, and both grabbed their bags; they were off to sunny California on the private plane he had bought for the Law firm a year ago.

Manny was their pilot for this trip and along with Hector, both were taking the couple to their trip away; and would be picking them back up late tomorrow night. Both men had seen Carlos prepare for his 'mini vacation ' and both were hoping there would be news to share when they saw the couple again.

Feeding each other the fruit tray that was already prepared, and having orange juice to drink, they were content just like always being in each other's company.

Parked outside the airstrip where they landed, Carlos ushered Stephanie into his rental car; this time a sleek black Porsche, his hand on the small of her back, smiles on both their faces, both were at peace for the first time in their lives.

Pulling onto Stone Canyon Road, their destination complete, arrangements had been made by Mr. ' I am in control ' Manoso.

Stephanie's mouth hung open seeing the sheer elegance of it all, for they were at the one hotel she had mentioned to him a few days ago as being on her wish list to visit.

The Hotel Bel- Air was right in front; its doors open to welcome her and Carlos on their 'date of a lifetime.'

Guiding her gently to the front desk, Carlos only said the one word to get them to their room, "Manoso' and soon they were on the way to the second floor, where their suite with two bedrooms looked out over the pool area from their balcony.

Stephanie squealed in delight at seeing the bathroom with the sunken tub and the multiple showerheads in the glass enclosure. Their own personal rain forest.

Each took a bedroom and decided to get unpacked; for Carlos had an agenda and nothing was slowing him down now.

Room service delivered champagne already chilled as well as some appetizers for the couple; their meal would be arriving later on.

First though, Carlos had something to say to his babe; and finding her already changed into fresh clothes, he made haste to do the same. Smelling her honeysuckle body wash was about his undoing, but he noticed his buglari mixed well when the fragrances combined.

Taking her hand, and tugging her beside him they made their way outside to the Hotel's Swan Lake; live swans gliding amongst the lily pads, sycamore trees hanging over the water, Carlos looked down into her beautiful blue eyes, and dropped to one knee saying;

" **Stephanie, will you marry me and become my wife, you already are my best friend, and I can't imagine a world without you in it. For, when I saw you, I was afraid to meet you. When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you. When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you. And now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you. " ***

**Carlos remained on his bended knee, knowing his very soul depended on his 'babe's' answer.**

**Stephanie couldn't believe she was getting what she wanted most in life, her future with the man that was so essential to her happiness.**

**Stephanie took a deep breath and calmed herself down, opened her mouth and told him the words he wanted to hear so desperately;**

' **I would be honored to be your wife, Carlos.'**

**Carlos came to his feet, swung his 'babe' around in circles after sliding on the engagement ring he bought a few days ago.**

**Both were laughing out loud, giddy with happiness, they had finally met the one person that completed their souls.**

**Looking down into her blue eyes, Carlos asked, " Now? " and waited for her answer.**

A/ N many thanks to Cindy Lou who reads ahead and fixes my errors…without being too much of a snark that is…

**One chapter left is all.**

Not mine.

Google search bel-air hotel/ hit the wedding button/ check out swan Lake…sigh isn't it romantical?

*Found under love quotes on google search.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously;~~~

_Looking down into her blue eyes, Carlos asked, "Now?" and waited for her answer._

**Stunned.**

**That was the word Stephanie would have used to describe her feelings of euphoria in this very moment of her life.**

**Hearing the man of her dreams asking her **"now?"** to get married this very instant. She flashed back on what she was wearing, while never taking her eyes from his face; a beautiful short and sleeveless summer dress in a blue and white abstract design she picked up from the casino's many shops. She had fallen in love with the whimsical design; it clung to her curves and fit her personality perfectly.**

**Stephanie never looked more beautiful as she did right that very moment to Carlos, her hair was coming out of her braid, and her eyes were twinkling up at him, her lips looked utterly kissable.**

**The sun's light was about to fade into sunset, the wind was blowing gently, and time stood still for both Stephanie and Carlos.**

"We're going to do this, Carlos; and its going to be good," **Stephanie said with a cheeky grin on her face. Cupping his cheek in her hand, she stood on her tiptoes and gave him back a hellovakiss; right on his lips. Passion was taking over their actions; and Carlos had to slowly bring himself back into reality, he **needed **to do this right, for both of them.**

**Besides **needing **to do this right; Carlos **wanted **to do this right; only once in a lifetime would this time be here for them.**

**Tugging on her small hand that was locked into his now, he brought her over under the tree branches where the hotel's very own justice of the peace was waiting for them. Taking no chances, Carlos had produced their birth certificates, and as she signed the marriage license; Stephanie was well aware of today being her wedding day, and soon it would be their honeymoon, in every way they were getting what their hearts most desired.**

**Married.**

**Best friends.**

**Together.**

**Becoming one.**

**Now.**

**Seeing everyone was in place, and getting the forms signed by the couple, the justice of the peace started the ceremony;**

"**Today we are joined together to celebrate the love that Carlos and Stephanie share with each other, and with their friends as well," he paused ….**

**Stepping out was her best friend; Mary Lou and right behind Mary Lou was Tank, Hector and Manny as well.**

**Taking their places around their favorite couple; he continued on, 'even though true love comes in many forms for each person in the world, it seems as though it has struck this couple in particular very quickly indeed, for," he continued on;**

"Now you will feel no rain, for  
each of you will be shelter for the other.  
Now you will feel no cold, for  
each of you will be warmth to the other.  
Now there will be no loneliness, for  
each of you will be companion to the other.  
Now you are two persons, but  
there is only one life before you.  
May beauty surround you both in the  
journey ahead and through all the years.  
May happiness be your companion and  
your days together be good and long upon the earth.

Treat yourselves and each other with respect, and  
remind yourselves often of what brought you together.  
Give the highest priority to the tenderness,  
gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves.  
When frustration, difficulties and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at one time or another,  
remember to focus on what is right between you,  
not only the part which seems wrong.  
In this way, you can ride out the storms when  
clouds hide the face of the sun in your lives -  
remembering that even if you lose sight  
of it for a moment, the sun is still there.  
And if each of you takes responsibility for  
the quality of your life together,  
it will be marked by abundance and delight. "

**Never taking their eyes off of each other, surrounded by the love being felt from their friends, it was time for the personal vows for our favorite couple to say…**

"_Stephanie, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow. "_

**Stephanie returned his steadfast gaze, and poured her feelings and hearts into the words she spoke back to her best friend, her soul mate she finally found.**

"_Carlos, today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend._"

**Sliding the rings on each other's fingers, it was done.**

"**What God has joined together; let no man come between. By the state of California and my license, may I present to you, Mr. And Mrs. Carlos Manoso." The officiate said finally to the little group in front of him.**

**To the cheers of their friends, Carlos picked up his bride, twirling her around and hearing her laughter as his gaze never left her beautiful eyes, slowly he lowered his lips to hers and whispered, "I have waited my whole life to find you, Mrs. Manoso, welcome home, my darling," and gave her the kiss that sealed their marriage and start of their new life together.**

_Music somehow magically was playing, a song just for his Stephanie, so they could have the first dance together as husband and wife…_

Only You

_Sung by Platters_

Only you can make this world seem right

Only you can make the darkness bright.

Only you and you alone

can thrill me like you do

and fill my heart with love for only you.

Only you can make this change in me,

for it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand,

I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,

my one and only you.

Only you can make this change in me,

for it's true, you are my destiny.

When you hold my hand,

I understand the magic that you do.

You're my dream come true,

my one and only you.

One and only you.

**Slowly he dipped his wife, delighted that now they were married and forever more would be joined together.**

**Isn't life grand?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/n thanks to Cindy Lou for all your reading along/changing up what didn't work and making it do so….and for your snark…you wouldn't be Cindy Lou without it girlfriend.**

**It's been a hell of a ride…I did mention this was not mine, right? And it's an AU?**

**Wedding vows and Wedding Reading came from Apache Reading specifically for this story… beautiful dontcha think?**

**Hugs,**

**Margaret.**


End file.
